Snares used to capture wild game for food consumption and furs have been used for survival purposes for thousands of years and can be particularly useful during survival situations that take place in the wilderness. Typically several snares are carried by the user into the wilderness as it is advantageous to set up multiple snares to increase the chances of capturing wild game. Although snares have been used for thousands of years to capture wild game there has been little evolution in snare design. Presently, individuals fashion snares using lengths of string, wire, or other cordage. A loop or noose is formed using a portion of the string, wire, or other cordage, by incorporating a slip knot or wire ferrules if wire is used. One of the many problems with current snares designs is that they are bulky, difficult to carry, and often become tangled with each other or other gear while being stowed in backpacks or other storage containers. In addition, current snare designs do not allow for quick deployment of multiple snares in the field without the need for tools or substantial amounts of additional materials. In addition, current snare designs do not provide a means to securely stow the string, wire, or other cordage during travel or when not in use. Current snare designs do not provide reliable locking mechanisms that can also be stowed during travel and quickly deployed during use. During use a snare must be set up in the field on a known animal path. Current snare designs do not provide a means to position the loop or noose over a known animal path without the use of additional sections of string, wire, or other cordage to mount the snare into position in the field. In addition, current snare designs do not provide a means to facilitate the engagement of the loop or noose during use. With current snare designs the user is required to use what ever materials that could be found in the wilderness to position and mount the snare so that the plane of the loop or noose hangs over the known animal path perpendicular to the ground. This can often be difficult or impossible in actual survival situations where raw materials are at a minimum. Also, a snare must be positioned in such a way as to allow the head and neck of the animal to be engaged while traveling forward along a known animal path but not allow the shoulders of the animal to pass through the loop or noose. Current snare designs do not provide a means to do so quickly and efficiently, and as a result, accomplishing this task can require considerable effort and substantial amounts of additional material not always available in the wilderness. Once the snare is set-up and the animal has engaged the snare, the loop or noose tightens around the animals neck or limb as the animal moves forward. To prevent the entire snare from detaching and being lost with the animal the free end of the snare must be connected to a solid object such as a tree branch. The animals struggles will sometimes be enough to cause the loop or noose to tighten trapping the animal within the snare. With current designs It is possible for the animal to free itself by causing the loop or noose to loosen. Current snare designs do not provide a means to both quickly mount the snare to a solid object and lock the loop or noose in the field without the use of a substantial amounts of additional string, wire, or other cordage to do so. The free end of the snare loop or noose can also be attached to a bent sampling, and or, some type of trigger mechanism. In this scenario the animal will be lifted into the air as the trigger mechanism is tripped by the animal's movement forward while engaging the loop or noose of the snare with their head and neck. Tripping the trigger mechanism causes the bent sapling to return to it's upright position hanging the animal unless the animal is able to escape before the trigger mechanism is released. Current snare designs provide no means to mount the snare to a bent sampling without the need for substantial amounts of additional string, wire, or cordage and do not provide a sure locking mechanism that cannot be disengaged by the animal's struggles. Ever since snares have been used to capture wild game in the wilderness there has been a need for one invention that would provide a complete snare system that included a storable wire snare, a deployable sliding locking mechanism, a means to mount the snare into position over a known animal path and or trigger mechanism, without the need for a substantial amounts of additional materials all in one portable, safe, durable device that could be carried in ones pouch or pocket. The present invention addresses the aforementioned problems by using a structural design that is aimed at minimizing the negative effects thus increasing the likelihood that the individual will carry the pocket survival snare and realize it's benefits.